1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drinking mug, and in particular, to a drinking mug that has a lid provided integrally therewith. The drinking mug with an integral lid minimizes the possibility of spillage of the liquid contained therein, and is useful in maintaining the liquid at the desired temperature.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention is applicable to mugs and beverage containers alike, which shall hereinafter be collectively referred to as "mugs". These mugs are typically made of ceramic material because ceramic is easy to clean, does not carry any unpleasant odors, and is effective in maintaining the temperature of the liquid contained therein. However, ceramics are not the only materials that can be used, and other materials such as porcelain, glass, plastics and stoneware, for example, may also be used for making beverage containers and mugs according to the present invention.
Many of the mugs that are presently available today are used to hold hot beverages such as coffee, tea or hot water, for example. However, these mugs cannot be conveniently carried to different locations, such as in an automobile, because the liquid contents are easily spillable from the open mouth of the mug. Even if easily transportable, the liquid contained in these mugs quickly lose their temperature because the mouth of the mugs are open.
In response to these problems, attempts have been made to provide safety lids that may be used to cover the open mouth of mugs. These safety lids perform two primary functions: (1) to cover the open mouth of the mug to prevent the liquid contained in the mug from spilling, and (2) to maintain the temperature of hot liquid in the mug by preventing the escape of steam.
For example, a number of mug and lid combinations were provided in which a specific lid is adapted for use with a specific mug, each having a predetermined size and configuration. Examples of such mug and lid combinations are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,582,218 (Ross), 5,018,636 (Ross), 5,102,000 (Feltman, III), 5,217,141 (Ross) and 5,249,703 (Karp). Most of these lids are made of plastic. However, these mug and lid combinations suffer from several drawbacks. First, each of these mugs must be used with its intended lid. Thus, a user must purchase both the mug and the lid, which may be undesirable because the combination will cost more than just a lid alone, and the user may have no need for the additional mug. Another drawback experienced by the above-mentioned mug and lid combinations is that they typically require precise interaction between the various elements of the mug and the lid. Since the nature of ceramic makes it difficult to manufacture ceramic mugs to meet precise sizes and shapes, the user may therefore find the lids difficult to use with a ceramic mug. Additionally, some of the lids contain fragile elements that may affect the durability of the lid. For example, the Ross '636, Feltman III and Karp patents describe the use of plastic rods, fingers or arms that are easily breakable after extended or rough use. This increases the cost to the user who must then replace the defective lids, or be left with a mug that cannot be used with a different lid.
Another type of safety lid is adapted to be used with any conventional mugs having certain standard mouth sizes, so that these lids can be sold as separate components. An example is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,186 (Yeh). However, these lids require the user to purchase an extra component for use, and are not effective with non-conventional mugs.
In addition, many of the above-mentioned safety lids still suffer from the drawback that they are not securely retained at the mouth of the mug, which allows spillage of the liquid if the mug is tipped over. These lids also make it inconvenient for a user to drink from the mug, since an insecure lid usually means that the user must hold the lid while drinking. Another potential drawback is associated with the use of mugs by children. Parents are often concerned that children will be scalded by hot liquids spilled from a cup or mug. Also, children tend to be less careful and are less likely to have the patience and/or care to properly deploy a safety lid with a mug of hot liquid. Thus, parents are less likely to allow children to use mugs with open mouths, or even mugs with deployable safety lids.
Thus, there is a need for a drinking mug that is safe and easy to use, can be provided at low cost, and which effectively prevents spillage of the liquid contained therein so that it may even be used effectively by children or a careless adult.